The present invention relates to a device for carrying heavy bulk items such as mail, fruit, and the like.
Mail personnel, fruit pickers and similar persons required to carry heavy bulk loads, of separable or large particulate items, have employed large sacks or bags slung over one shoulder. Such sacks or bags have been deemed most convenient since it is necessary for the person to have relative freedom of hand and arm movement, and must have ready access to the mouth of the bag for the quick insertion and/or removal of the items carried or to be carried.
Recently, however, the harm to the physical well being of the person carrying such sacks or bags has reached a point where it has become a serious problem. The weight of a mail bag, fully loaded, ranges between 35-50 lbs., and the bag must be carried for long distances and/or extended periods of time. Similarly, fruit pickers bags and the like are heavily loaded and must be carried over long periods. As a result, large numbers of carrier personnel have been afflicted with severe, othopedic as well as internal functional disorders arising from the prolonged use of the conventional bags.
Serious consideration has been given to replacement of the bags with hand pushed carts, small carrying vehicles and the like. However, none of these substitute attempts is entirely satisfactory, since they give rise to other problems. Firstly, these alternatives are costly; secondly, not all carriers can operate mechanical devices efficiently; thirdly, such mechanical devices are not suitable over rough terrain in foul weather, particularly in the snow; and, in particular with respect to mail carriers, cannot be driven or taken directly to the door or mail drop of the customer. As a result, these alternatives are not in wide favor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for carrying loads such as mail, fruit and the like which effectively overcome the above disadvantages.
It is particularly an object of the present invention to provide a frame and bag combination which can be worn on the front portion of a person's body, distributing the weight of the bag on the trunk of the body and in particular on those portions of the trunk sturdiest and strong enough to bear such excessive weight over long periods of time while enabling the wearer to have free use of his arms, as well as his legs.
Frames for bags or packs have been known and widely used in the form of back packs by hikers and the like. Such back packs are not at all suitable for mail personnel or for fruit pickers since they do not allow easy access. Secondly, back packs are designed to place the load mainly on the shoulders of the wearer, thus not avoiding the inherent problem with the conventional mail or fruit sack or bag.
It is nevertheless an object of the present invention to provide a novel frame for holding and supporting a carrying bag, which frame can be worn on the front portion of the body of the user, and which enables a more advantageous distribution of weight and force than one would have expected from a back frame.
It is yet another object to provide a combined frame and pack which enables the user to have complete mobility for walking, arm use, bending and the like.
The foregoing advantages together with other objects and advantages will be seen further from the following disclosure of the present invention.